Singled Out
Singled Out is one of the LGBT-themed episode of The Loud House. Plot At the Royal Woods Roller Rink, Lynn's roller derby team has won the game. Wanting to celebrate their victory, Lynn suggests they go to the Burpin' Burger. Her teammates agree and ask if they can bring their dates with them and Lynn reluctantly agrees. At the Burpin' Burger, Lynn can't sit with her teammates due to their dates filling their booth. This results in Lynn having to sit at the kiddie table. Afterwards, the roller derby team heads to Gus' Games and Grub to play some games. Lynn manages to get the high score on the basketball game, but her teammates are too distracted playing games with their dates. This makes Lynn leave early. At the Loud House, Lynn is watching sports bloopers on TV, when Lucy suddenly appears. Lynn bemoans that she feels like a third wheel because she's the only one who doesn't have a date. This gives Lynn the idea that to fit in, she must get a boyfriend. Lynn attempts to find a boyfriend through various methods. First, she tries to race the track runners, but they leave when they realize that they can't keep up with her. Second, she tries to hold an arm wrestling contest, but she beats everyone effortlessly. Third, Lynn decides to give all the boys very spicy burgers, which everyone can't tolerate. However, one boy can actually tolerate the burger. Lynn introduces herself, and the boy introduces himself as Dexter. The next day, Lynn and her teammates win another game of roller derby and Lynn introduces Dexter to her teammates, who cheer over the fact that she has a date now. Arriving to Burpin' Burger, Lynn gets her meal, but starts to show signs of not knowing how a relationship works, like refusing to share her milkshake and not letting Dexter clean her face, which grabs the attention of the teammates. Lynn, not wanting to give the wrong impression to her friends, reluctantly agrees to let Dexter do things with her. At Gus', Lynn is challenged by one of her friends for a game of ping pong, but Dexter's clumsiness causes him and Lynn to lose. Arriving to Dairyland, Lynn wants to go all out and have fun, but her teammates decide to spend their visit doing romantic activities together with their dates. This causes Lynn to escort Dexter into a private discussion where she states that she wants to break up, since dating is not her forte. Dexter reveals that the only reason why he agreed to go out with Lynn was because he was constantly ridiculed for not getting a girlfriend. Seeing how they're not big on dating, the two share a laugh. The next day, at the Burpin' Burger, Lynn orders her meal and decides to sit at the kiddie table, where she proceeds to have a squirt bottle fight with a little kid. Seeing how much fun Lynn is having by being alone, her teammates temporarily excuse themselves from their dates to join her. Trivia *According to Sammie Crowley, Karla Sakas Shropshire and the writing team really wanted to put in a same-sex relationship couple (Lainey and Alice) into this Valentine's Day themed episode. **However, due to the appearance of the characters having same-sex relationships, this episode along with its sister episode will not air in Russia, Saudi Arabia, Africa, Europe, and many other countries where same-sex relationships are banned. Category:The Loud House Episodes